Conversations and Bourbon
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: Liquid courage makes every conversation easier especially when that conversation is with your ex-boyfriend that sometimes you think you might still have feelings for. JOHNNY/LULU
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. CAN I SAY THAT I JUST MISS JOHNNY AND LULU TALKING TO EACH OTHER. EARLY ON IT WAS THE WAY THAT THEY JUST REALLY TALKED TO EACH OTHER THAT REALLY MADE ME LOVE THEM. THANKS FOR CHECKING IT OUT!**

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, NO.**

She sighed in frustration when she realized that yet another one of her father's book was completely unorganized. When she agreed to watch over the Haunted Star while her father was in rehab she had assumed that it would be easy enough. She assumed that her responsibilities would mostly include making sure that the schedules were posted each week, Ethan wasn't allowed to drink all of their good stuff, and that people enjoyed their time at her father's precious establishment. She thought it would be like a vacation after working for Kate for three years. Instead she was finding that she couldn't have been more wrong. Not only was the Haunted Star in deep debt, but it seemed as though the staff was nonexistent. She groaned as she closed the book and tossed it on the bar.

"Looks like you could use a drink as badly as me," Johnny noted as he sat down on the stool beside hers.

She smiled weakly. "What are you doing here so early in the day?"

"Michael said you were running this place and I had to see if it was true." He'd been surprised when Michael had reported that Luke had gone to rehab. He could only imagine how difficult it must have been to convince him. "Plus I thought you could use someone to talk to."

"What makes you think I need someone to talk to?"

"Just a hunch," he replied, shrugging his shoulders as if to why don't you tell me.

She got up and walked around the bar. She placed two glasses on the bar and then grabbed her father's favorite bottle of bourbon. She knew this wasn't the kind of visit that they could have without a little liquid courage. She knew that something was going on with Johnny even if he didn't just come out and say it.

"Cheers," Johnny said as he gently tapped her glass with his. He closed his eyes as he relished the first sip.

"We cornered him," she whispered before taking a sip. "He was so defiant, but we just wouldn't stop going at him."

"You were guys were just trying to get him to clean himself up."

"I've been thinking that sobering him up would fix everything, but now I'm not so sure. I was telling Dante about how amazing everything will be when he gets out and then Dante reminded me that just because he agreed to go to rehab that doesn't mean it'll stick."

"No offense to Dante but he doesn't know Luke. He doesn't understand that Luke will do anything to get his life back. The sheer fact that Luke was willing to go is such a victory in itself."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

She'd come so close to saying all of this to Dante. It had been there on the tip of his tongue, but for some reason she just couldn't make herself say it. Maybe it was because she felt like even though they were always kissing and saying "I love yous" it was like every time they got into a disagreement it turned into something that they couldn't handle and they broke up.

"So how big of a mess is this place?" Johnny asked as he gestured to their surroundings with his glass.

Lulu snorted, "Let's just say calling it a mess is the understatement of the century."

Johnny nodded knowingly. When he took over the organization for his father and finally got rid of Trevor he'd been amazed at just how far everything had been run in the ground. He knew part of the blame had to be put on Claudia because she was never afraid to make erratic decisions.

"There isn't a staff and if this has place has made a profit in the last three years I can't find evidence of it."

"Well step one you'll hire Abby to help you. Lord knows she's more responsible and less likely to drink the profits than Ethan."

"Abby?"

"Michael's girlfriend."

"The former stripper."

"I think you've been dating a cop for too long."

"What does that even mean?"

Johnny set his glass down and turned so that he was facing her. "Your entire life you've been surrounded by people of questionable morals, but the way you just called her the former stripper makes me think you've forgotten that. She's a nice girl Lulu who didn't have a lot of decisions and figured that she'd rather dance on a pole to support herself than search for a man to take care of her. I'd think you respect that."

She was speechless. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that he was right. She sighed to signal defeat. "I'm sorry. Can we just chalk it up to me being frustrated with this burden?"

"Always," he said softly. He glanced down at his watch and groaned.

"Got somewhere you have to be?"

He nodded, drained his glass, and then stood. "I'll have Abby come by tomorrow morning at say 9:00. Does that work for you?"

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Johnny."

"You know I'm always here if you need me."

"Next time you stop by maybe we could actually talk about what's eating you."

He didn't say anything. Instead he just shrugged and made his way towards the front door. Just before he was about to leave he stopped and called over his shoulder, "I'm amazed that you didn't berate me for hanging out with Michael! Dante would be disappointed in you."

She turned around to counter his statement and felt surprisingly sad to see that he was already gone. She sighed and went behind the bar to clean their glasses.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT'LL BE A SLOWLY DEVELOPING STORY I THINK. I DON'T KNOW. HAHA. I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK. - KRISTINE.**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT WAS BECAUSE OF KIND WORDS I UPDATED AS QUICKLY AS I DID. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TUNING BACK IN. – KRISTINE.

RATING: PG

DISCLAIMER: NOPE!

"Hey Abby would you mind coming in here for a second?" Lulu called from the small room that she had converted into her office for the time being. It had been basically empty except for a few empty liquor cases when she first took over. Apparently her father preferred to work at the bar and didn't see a need for an actual desk, let alone a computer or even a fax machine. It ended up becoming just another thing that she hadn't expected t handle when she said yes to Tracy.

She hated to admit it, but Johnny was right about Abby being the solution to at least one of her several Haunted Star related problems. Not only was she knowledgeable about dealing, bartending, and bussing, but she was also far more responsible and reliable than Ethan. In the less than two weeks that she'd been running the Haunted Star for her father she'd seen Ethan a whopping three times. Of those three times he'd only actually showed up to work once. It was a relief not to have to relaunch this place all on her own. Suffice to say Abby had quickly become the closest Lulu had to a savior.

"Did you call me?" Abby asked as she poked her head in to the office.

Lulu nodded, "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," she replied as she sat down in the chair across from her. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything is better than great," Lulu assured her. "I actually just wanted to give you your paycheck for the week."

Abby's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Lulu you don't have to pay me for this. It's been nice having something to do with my day. A girl can only spend so much of their day worrying about Michael."

"Believe me it isn't much but you've got to let me give you something for helping me with this relaunch. Without you I don't think I would have been able to get this place back off the ground before my father got out of rehab."

Both Johnny and Michael hard warned her that in moments like this it was better to just let Lulu have her way because sooner or later she would wear you down so she sat up and accepted the check that Lulu was holding out to her. "I should be the one thanking you for this opportunity. Not many people would hire a former stripper with a questionable past."

Lulu couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Johnny and once again marvel at just how wrong she'd been about Abby. Later that night when she'd told Dante about her intentions to hire Abby he'd reacted even more harshly than she had and she'd been reminded of the way Johnny had accused her of letting him rub off on her too much. She almost read him the riot act about judging Abby much like Johnny had done with her, but instead decided to just change the subject.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, nothing the conflicted look that was written all over her face.

"Yeah sorry about that I just sort of zoned out there for a second."

She briefly considered asking her if there was anything she wanted to talk about, but decided that even though they were developing a sort of friendship they weren't there yet so she just smiled and nodded.

"Since tomorrow is going to be such a long day with the relaunch I think you should go ahead home and get a good night's sleep. I'm going to be done here in the next half an hour anyway."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked uncertainly.

Lulu smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically, "Like I said I won't be here too much longer."

Abby thought about saying that she would wait, but once again was reminded of their warning not to fight her on matters like this. So she reluctantly agreed.

"Tell Michael I said hi and I look forward to seeing him tomorrow." Lulu told her, making sure that her tone was not only friendly but also appreciative. She had a feeling that Abby was made from the same cloth as her and Carly meaning she usually put up more of a fight on matters like this.

- J - & - L -

Johnny was in the middle of looking over shipment logs, making sure that everything was in order, when he heard the familiar click of women's heels on hardwood floors. He looked up and strangely found himself expecting Claudia to walk in wearing a dress that was too tight with a complaint on the tip of her tongue. Instead he found Abby walking in, wearing a dress that while not matronly was definitely not something Claudia would have ever worn. "You're back early," he remarked as he glanced at the clock above his fireplace. In the two weeks that she'd been helping Lulu the earliest she'd returned from the Haunted Star was 9:00.

"Lulu sent me home early because of the relaunch tomorrow," Abby explained.

She knew that a lot of people thought Johnny was dangerous and unstable, and honestly she could understand why they would say that about him. He definitely was quick to lash out and didn't always think everything through, but she also thought that he was misunderstood and more than just a little lonely. When she first moved in she'd marveled at how one person could live in a house this big all by himself. She'd almost asked about family, but had luckily stopped herself because within the next couple of days Michael explained the sadness and drama that was Johnny Zacchara's family life.

"Thank you again for putting in the good word for me with Lulu. You really did me a favor by helping me land this job."

He smiled, "No thanks necessary Abby. I might have put in the good word for you, but you secured this job all on your own."

"Lulu makes it easy by being such a great boss."

"She really is one of a kind, isn't she?"

She didn't say anything. She just nodded. It was impossible not to notice the way his features softened when he said she was one of a kind. She couldn't help but wonder again how exactly Johnny and Lulu knew each other. Obviously at some point they dated, but whether or not they were serious about each other wasn't clear. Still it seemed that Johnny still carried a torch for Lulu.

"Well I think I'm going to go see if Michael wants to grab dinner. Do you want to come?" She offered even though she knew that he was going to say no, because he always did.

"No thanks," he told her sincerely. He picked up the shipment log he'd previously been looking at. He'd been staring at the log for over 20 minutes when finally he gave in. He was too distracted thinking about her to get anything done. He sighed as he dropped the log, stood up from his desk, and grabbed his keys before leaving so abruptly that he didn't even tell his usual guards where he was going.

- J - & - L -

She frowned when she heard the familiar sound of someone pulling out a bar stool. She dropped the order form she'd been looking at and made her way to the front of the house expecting to find Ethan helping himself to a bottle of scotch. She smiled when instead she found Johnny sitting there waiting with what she knew was Kelly's takeout. "Hey," she said as she sat down on the barstool beside him. "What's all this?"

"Dinner," he replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I know its dinner, but-"

"Abby mentioned that you were going to leave early tonight and I knew that was a lie. I know for fact that Dante is doing surveillance tonight so I knew you were just telling her that so she wouldn't fight you." Johnny explained as he set down her meal in front of her. "Don't look at me so surprised. We used to eat like this all of the time."

"Well yeah we did, but-," she paused because she still wasn't comfortable really discussing their life together. Sometimes she felt like it was all just a dream or another life even though it wasn't that long ago that a simple text message from him could absolutely make her day. "Anyway I just well thank you." A moment later she added, "How did you know that Dante was doing surveillance tonight."

Johnny smirked and shot her a look, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No," she conceded. "I really don't think I do."

"I didn't think so."

"So I've been meaning to tell you that you were right about Abby."

"I know I was."

She rolled her eyes but decided to allow him a moment of smugness. "Are you coming to the relaunch tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to come?" He'd meant for his tone to be light and playful, but it came out more serious and emotional than it had been in a long time.

"Of course I want you to come."

"Well then I'll come."

"Good."

A silence that should have been awkward, but was actually rather comfortable fell over the couple as they both started eating. Both of them briefly considered discussing the moment that they had just shared, but wisely decided against it. They knew it would only complicate the friendship that they were trying to forge.

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite," she said before taking another large bite of the corned beef sandwich he'd brought her. Dante always either brought a salad or pasta which after a while grew tiring.

He smiled sheepishly and was happy that he'd been in the sun enough recently that his skin was tan enough that it wouldn't blush. There were too many facts about Lulu that he knew he'd never forget. Her favorite color, the soft sound of her snore, and her favorite songs to sing when she was in the shower were just a few.

"Are we ever going to talk about the reason you came to visit the other night?"

"I told you I just wanted to check in on you after I heard about Luke."

"While you actually are that nice, I know that there is something bothering you and sooner or later you'll be ready to tell me and I'll be willing to listen."

He reached out and squeezed her hand appreciatively before changing the subject to what he hoped would be a lighter topic. "So I couldn't help but notice that set up a piano in the corner."

"Yeah I did. It was in the back just gathering dust and I thought it would help liven the place up. We hired a struggling artist who doubles as a caterer to play tomorrow for the relaunch."

"You hired someone?" He asked his mock dismay.

"What? It isn't like you would have played for us tomorrow."

"We both know I would have loved to play for the relaunch."

She laughed and shook her head. "I can only imagine how guests would react when I said and playing piano for us tonight we've got Johnny Zacchara, the world's only crime boss who moonlights as an expert pianist."

"I bet it would help your turnout," he pointed out with a wry smile.

She couldn't even fight him on that one, "What's sad is you're probably right."

"Do you mind if I at least play it? I haven't had a chance to play in far too long."

"By all means," she replied as she walked around the bar to pour them each a drink. She gasped softly when she heard the familiar opening cords to the song he'd written for her. She grabbed their glasses and sat down on the bench beside him. She knew that if in that moment Dante walked in, he wouldn't have been pleased to see how close they were sitting or the far off look in her eyes, and if she really thought about it she really didn't care.

- J - & L -

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER JUST AS MUCH. I LOOK FORWARD TO READING WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE UPDATE. THANKS AGAIN! – KRISTINE.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DON'T WORRY I MADE SURE I EXPLAINED WHY ABBY AND JOHNNY ARE LIVING TOGETHER IN THIS CHAPTER! THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

RATING: PG

DISCLAIMER: NOPE.

Abby was surprised to find Lulu reading the newspaper when she walked into the Haunted Star early the next morning. For the most part when she showed up to work Lulu looked tired and overwhelmed. She always was either already busy getting something ready or surveying the room with a look that suggested she wanted to throw in the towel. So of course with this being the morning of the relaunch she had been expecting the vivacious blonde to look harried, rushing around the room trying to get everything done on her own. To find Lulu sitting at the bar, reading the newspaper, and humming quietly to herself was a surprising sight.

"Looks like going home early last night did you some good," Abby noted as she set down the coffee she'd picked up in front of her.

Lulu set her paper down and looked at her curiously, "What makes you say that?"

"Well seeing as you were just humming to yourself and this is the first time I've seen you not look like you want to read Tracy the riot act for getting you involved with this I would say that leaving early last night and spending time with Dante must have been just what the doctor ordered."

Lulu chuckled softly. She couldn't even deny Abby's assessment. Taking over this place had definitely brought out the worst in here. "You know I think that's the most you've said to me that wasn't about hiring someone or Haunted Star business related."

"Well you haven't exactly looked like you were in the mood to chat about anything other than those two things," she replied, shrugging as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I've been miserable to work with, haven't I?"

"Far from it," Abby assured her. "You've just been extremely focused. I was just telling Johnny the other day though that it was nice to hanging around a woman for a change."

"Do you and Johnny spend a lot of time together?" Despite the fact that Lulu knew that Abby was madly in love with Michael she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous and territorial even though she was dating Dante and had no claim to Johnny.

"You could say that. I live with him."

Lulu's eyes widened at this bit of information.

"It isn't like that. I couldn't afford to keep my place anymore when I decided to stop dancing and I'm not ready to live with Michael. Johnny offered to let me stay with him seeing as he's back at the Zacchara estate and there's plenty of room."

"Oh," Lulu mustered before adding, "That was kind of Johnny."

"He's one of the good ones," Abby agreed. She watched Lulu closely before finally getting the courage to ask, "How exactly does a cop's girlfriend become close friends with a made man like Johnny Zacchara?"

Lulu smiled weakly. Sometimes she forgot that there were people out there that didn't know every single skeleton that hung in her closet. She knew that she could deflect the question and say that they just went back a long ways, but in the long run it would just come out anyway so instead she whispered, "By dating him first."

Few things really shocked Abby. After working as an exotic dancer for years she learned that you couldn't take anyone at face value. Still this surprised her. Even though all of the clues and hints were there she still couldn't see Lulu allowing herself to fall for someone as dangerous as Johnny. In fact he was kind of the exact opposite of everything that her current boyfriend stood for.

"It was before I met Dante. I was young and dating a bad boy was exciting. I didn't plan on falling in love with him."

"We never do."

"Anyway one day I realized that I wanted stability and even though he tried to walk away from his last name and legacy it haunted him until one day he just accepted it as his fate."

If this had been a movie or a novel Abby probably would have cried at this moment because it was obvious that Lulu still carried at least a small torch for Johnny Zacchara. Between the way the soft vulnerability of her voice and the way she kept staring in the distance as if she was remembering their life together it was obvious.

Neither one of them said anything for a moment. Lulu was lost in her thoughts about Johnny. It had been so long since she'd really thought about their relationship. Stumbling upon him battered and bruised that day had brought back so many memories that she had been willing to overlook before then. Abby just sat there wondering what the chances were that Dante knew about Lulu's life before him. Just as Abby was about to break the silence and ask another question the front door opened and in sauntered a rather disgruntled looking Ethan who asked, "How the bloody hell do people wake up this early on a regular basis?" The moment and conversation it seemed was over.

- J - & - L -

He hated to admit it, but Johnny liked Michael. He was different than Ethan in that it was obvious he wasn't always thinking about how a plan would benefit him. He was funny and even if Jason and Sonny hadn't wanted this life for him, they'd done a great job grooming him into an excellent protégé. When he first approached the young man his ultimate goal had been to get back at Sonny as well as achieve some sort of revenge for Claudia. But then Michael had actually somehow managed to win him over.

He saw a lot of himself in Michael. They both fought with the desire to be something other than career criminals while at the same time knowing that their last names would never allow for a different life. It was an inner turmoil that no one around them truly understood. He could still remember the conversation he had with Michael where Michael admitted to him that Dante's assurances he could be more than a made man suffocated him. It all boiled down to the fact that it wasn't true. Unless he left Port Charles behind and got a new identity he'd always been Sonny Corinthos' namesake.

"You ready to go man?"

Johnny looked up and smiled when he saw Michael standing in front of him, "Of course. You know sometimes it is uncanny how much you look like Jason."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Here we go with that shit again."

"I'm just saying if you quit smiling so much you'd look just like him."

"Well he is my Uncle," Michael reminded him just like he always did when this conversation came up. "What's actually uncanny is the fact that if someone didn't know better it wouldn't be hard to convince them that you were a Cassadine."

Johnny laughed because even though he wanted to deny it he couldn't.

"You should have heard how excited Abby was about all of the changes they've made to the Haunted Star." At first Michael had been unsure about Abby going to work with Lulu. After all Lulu had a tendency to be a lot like his mother and he was worried that Lulu would use it as an opportunity to break them up. He'd been pleasantly surprised when he realized that Lulu seemed to give him enough credit that she'd try to sabotage his first adult relationship. "Thank you again for setting her up with this job."

"While I might have suggested her to Lulu, she's been the one who has done such a good job that Lulu couldn't say enough good things about her."

"You and Lulu have been talking?" Michael had been young and self-absorbed when Lulu and Johnny were at the height of their relationship. Still he knew enough to be surprised when he found out that they talked to each other the first time. Finding out that they had talked again was hard to fathom.

"A little," Johnny shrugged. He didn't want to make it into something more than it was in fear that Michael might let something slip to Dante. Lulu's other half already couldn't stand him. This would just give Dante another reason to examine his business dealings even more closely. "Port Charles is a small town and there aren't that many places to drink expensive liquor in peace."

Michael didn't say anything even though on the tip of his tongue was, "Yeah I'm sure that's the only reason you two have been talking again".

- J - & - L -

Lulu couldn't believe the turnout. For once all of the people pouring in weren't just family and friends. In fact she could honestly say she didn't know most of the people who were gladly spending lots of their money at the Haunted Star.

She glanced around the room and found herself looking for him…again. She should have been searching for Dante who promised that he would come as soon as he could get off of work. Instead she kept looking towards the door for him. It wasn't until she was in the middle of making a drink for one of the waitresses that she finally spotted him. Between the way he wore his suit and the megawatt smile that graced his already handsome features she couldn't help but smile appreciatively. Then again she'd never been able to deny that Johnny Zacchara was a fine specimen.

- J - & - L -

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF INTERACTION BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM IN THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE A HELL OF A LOT MORE IN THE NEXT ONE. I'M SORRY FOR CAUSING SUCH ALARM BY HAVING JOHNNY AND ABBY LIVE TOGETHER. I HONESTLY DID IT BECAUSE I NEED MICHAEL AND ABBY TO HELP FURTHER THEIR RELATIONSHIP. HAHA. ALSO I THINK IT IS UNREALISTIC ON THE SHOW FOR ABBY TO HAVE HER OWN PLACE BECAUSE SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T HAVE A JOB. HAHA. I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR THOUGHTS. ALSO THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER. ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THAT?


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR TUNING BACK IN. SORRY IT TOOK AWHILE TO UPDATE. SCHOOL IS CRAZY. EMMA! THAT'S ME. I WAS SO SURPRISED WHEN YOU REMEMBERED ME. I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE REMEMBERED THAT STORY. WHAT ALWAYS MAKES ME SMILE THE MOST ABOUT THAT UNFINISHED STORY IS THAT I PREDICTED THE EXISTENCE OF A CHARACTER LIKE CLAUDIA BEFORE WE EVEN KNEW SHE EXISTED THOUGH MY VERSION OF JOHNNY'S OLDER HALF SISTER WAS A LITTLE NICER. HAHA. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. YOU ARE AMAZING FOR REVIEWING AND SENDING SUCH KIND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT AND ASSURANCE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE!**

- J - & - L –

"Full house tonight," Johnny noted as he sat down on the barstool in front of her.

Lulu nodded, glancing around the room to confirm what she already knew. Tonight had been a success for the Haunted Star. "It's been like this since we opened the doors. Seriously there hasn't been a lull at all."

"It's a shame I don't own a piece of this place anymore," he smiled in thanks as she slid a glass towards him. His smile grew wider when he realized that instead of his usual bourbon she'd poured him rum. "I didn't know if you remembered that."

"How could I forget one of the worst hangovers of my life?" On the tip of her tongue had been the admission that the kiss was so good that just thinking about it could still make her a little weak in the knees. Somehow she'd managed to keep that little admission to herself. Deep down she knew whatever this friendship was that she was rekindling was already not in the best taste and that Dante wouldn't be pleased about the amount of time she'd been spending with her ex-boyfriend.

Johnny wanted to mention this kiss that the rum had led to. He wanted to see her blush and look at him as if she couldn't believe he would topic about it so casually. Instead he did the less controversial thing and said, "You look good tonight Lulu."

"Thanks but I have to admit it was all Maxie." She chuckled at the memory of Maxie showing up carrying a garment bag and a toolbox of makeup.

"How is Maxie?" After he and Lulu broke up it just felt tainted for him to talk to Maxie. He knew that he was the cause for the tension in the friendship so despite the fact that he'd formed a sort of bond with Maxie in the aftermath of Logan Hayes' death he walked away and allowed them to find a reason to be friends again.

"She's flighty and beautiful Maxie. I'm trying to convince her to leave Crimson because I think at this point Kate is just holding her back. Plus she has no idea who she wants more, Spinelli or Matt." She was still amazed at their friendship even though it had been years since they were enemies who couldn't spend more than two minutes in each other's presence without hurling insults and lunging for hair.

"Matt Hunter?"

She nodded, "You know Maxie loves to fall for guys that she initially hated."

"I'm surprised she isn't here pointing out all of the things that you could have done better."

She sighed, "She had an event for Kate."

He smirked, "Some things never change."

"No they do not," she said. She paused as she took in the way that Michael was laughing at something that she assumed Abby had said. She hadn't seen her cousin look that happy in so long she was practically surprised to see it.

"They're good together," Johnny remarked when he saw that she was observing Michael and Abby.

"He looks so happy."

"It's because he is. She might not exactly be the kind of girl you pictured for Michael, but she's the reason for his turnaround after everything that has happened to him in the last year."

She knew why Abby worked for Michael. It's because she accepted him for who he was. She knew that there was this dark side to him that would always be there. She knew that he had a destiny that was complicated and he would have to figure out where he was going to let it take him. There was a time when she was Abby. She'd loved Johnny so much that she'd been willing to stand by him through everything, but then he'd been willing to change and she'd been all about that process until one day she wasn't okay with the man she'd fallen in love with. Even though she'd been desperate to place the blame on the energy that surrounded Maxie and Johnny whenever they were together she knew that was the real problem.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the change in her demeanor.

She smiled and nodded fervently, "Yeah I'm fine. You should go gamble. I don't want to monopolize your time."

"You should come be my good luck charm," he suggested adding one of his famous smoldering looks to help his cause.

She smiled and tried to come up with a reason that wasn't possible.

"Come on Lu this way you can keep me in check and make sure that I don't want back to much of the money I've lost by selling my ownership in this suddenly thriving casino."

"Fine," she agreed because talking with him had been the most fun she'd been having all night.

- J - & - L -

She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed this hard. Her stomach nearly hurt from laughing. It didn't help that she allowed him to coerce her into also having a couple of drinks with him.

"Blow," he instructed as he held the dice out to her before rolling them.

She obliged him and then high-fived him when he managed to roll another 8. "Seriously I am going to have to get you away from this table before you win all of our profits from tonight."

"Excuse me Lulu but the pianist was wondering if he could take a break? Apparently his fingers are cramping." Abby hadn't wanted to come over and interrupt the obvious fun that Johnny and Lulu were having, but she could tell that if she didn't the pianist was just going to walk away.

Before Lulu could even say anything Johnny was up and on his way to relieve the man. All she could do was softly smile and instruct the dealer to cash him out.

"Hi I'm Johnny and I'm going to relieve Hector," Johnny explained to the crowd as he did a couple of runs. "The first song I'd like to play tonight goes out to the woman who made all of this happen, the always lovely Lulu Spencer. This one's for you Lu," he said before launching in to "Isn't She Lovely".

- J - & - L –

He was late. He knew she'd be upset but it wasn't like he could tell the commissioner that he needed to get off early because of the Haunted Star relaunch. Okay well maybe he could have said that but he'd already been requesting enough favors lately. He checked his reflection as best he could in the front door window before rushing in. He frowned when he walked in and found Lulu sitting on a small piano bench rather cozily beside none other than Johnny Zacchara. If that wasn't bad enough she looked happier than he'd seen her in weeks. He stood there in shock not sure what to do.

- J - & - L –

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE UPDATES MAY BECOME A LITTLE INFREQUENT AS I JUST STARTED GRADUATE SCHOOL LAST WEEK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. WHAT DO YOU THINK DANTE SHOULD DO BECAUSE I HAVE A COUPLE OF DIFFERENT SCENARIOS IN MIND. HAHA. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FINISHED MY HOMEWORK EARLY AND FOUND SOME TIME TO UPDATE. YAY! YOUR WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT MEANT THE WORLD TO ME! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS WRITTEN WHILE LISTENING TO LEATHER AND LACE. – KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG **

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. **

- J - & - L -

She watched, transfixed as his hands flew across the piano keys so fluidly it was almost impossible to tell where one stopped and the other one began. She'd always been impressed at how someone who was terrible at being subtle in nearly every facet of his life could be so gentle when it came to this one thing. She bit her lip and blushed when she realized that nearly everyone in the small casino had stopped what they were doing and were watching him serenade her.

"Does anyone have a request?" He asked the crowd before looking at her to make sure that she was as impressed with his impromptu performance as he'd hoped she'd be.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could play 'The Way You Look Tonight'." Dante said as he shouldered his way through the surprisingly dense audience that had formed in front of the piano.

Johnny tore his eyes away from Lulu and did his best not to frown when he saw Dante standing there in his tired suit, with his too long hair falling in his eyes, smirking as if to remind Johnny that Lulu wasn't his anymore. He forced a tight smile before nodding and launching into the song which happened to have been one of his father's favorites before he lost all sense of right and wrong. He could remember pouring over the piece day after day with his teacher until finally he could play it for his parents while Claudia sat beside him on the stool and sang the song. It was his rare happy memory in a childhood full of uncomfortable stories that Lulu had struggled to get out of him.

"May I have this dance?" Dante asked Lulu in his most seductive voice, even going as far to hold out his hand to her. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised that she didn't immediately stand up from the stool when she realized he was there.

Lulu glanced at Johnny, hesitating momentarily before remembering that she was Dante's girlfriend and that even though he was late and she was having fun she at least owed him a dance. She appreciatively squeezed Johnny's knee and flashed him an apologetic smile before joining Dante on the small dancefloor.

"You look beautiful," he murmured in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

She nearly rolled her eyes. She knew he was just trying to keep her from being upset with him. "You're late," she reminded him.

"Sorry babe," he started.

"Let me guess something came up," she finished for him, not even bothering trying to sound understanding like she normally would have. "Something always comes up Dante. I'm only a priority when you want me to be one."

"That's not fair Lulu. You act like my schedule is in my control. A crime was committed and I was on duty."

"Well it would have been nice of you to send me a text explaining the situation."

"You know have some nerve lecturing me when I'm the one who walked in here and found you sitting knee to knee with Johnny Zacchara." His told her, his tone was harsh to let her know that he was progressively losing his patience with her.

"I can't be friends with my ex but you can be best buds with Brooklyn?"

"Brooklyn isn't the heir apparent to an organized crime family."

"No she's just a petty thief with a penchant for stealing boyfriends," she was so angry she was practically snarling at him. She wasn't sure how their argument had escalated so quickly.

Dante stared at her hard before finally pulling out of her grasp. "I'm going to go before one of us says something we regret."

She didn't say anything. Instead she just stared at him before finally he sighed and walked away. It was only once she'd watched the door close did she realize that there were several people staring at her. Apparently their argument had been louder than she'd initially known. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She didn't care that she must have looked crazy standing there by herself in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Let's get some fresh air," Abby suggested softly, suddenly by her side. She wrapped her arm around Lulu's small waist and walked her out onto the deck of the Haunted Star which was thankfully empty for once.

- J - & - L -

"Dude," Michael said when Johnny joined him at the bar. He'd watched the entire scene with rapt interest and honestly had sighed out loud when Dante showed up. It wasn't until Abby shot him a look that he realized he'd basically just rooted against his brother.

"You didn't know I could play piano?" Johnny asked he motioned for bartender to refill his drink. He knew that Michael wasn't referring to his superb skills as a pianist but he honestly wasn't in the mood to discuss whatever this dance was he was currently doing with Lulu Spencer, at least not until he had another drink in him.

Michael shot Johnny a look that said we both know that isn't what I'm talking about before sighing and taking a sip of his coke. "If it matters I think you might actually be better for her."

Johnny stopped draining his drink to look at him, not even bothering to mask his surprise. He couldn't think of a single person who'd ever thought that he was a good choice for Lulu Spencer and that was when he was up against Logan Hayes who was almost as despicable as he was. For Michael to think he was a better choice than Dante was more than he could wrap his mind around. "Thanks," he said before finishing the last of his drink and standing up.

"Don't mention it," he said with a shrug. "Wait, where you are going?"

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

Michael thought about trying to stop him. He also considered offering to leave with him. Then he took a moment to recognize the look in Johnny's eyes and instead he nodded before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course," Johnny agreed and then he left, but not before shaking Hector's hand and encouraging the young man to continue to work on his gift.

- J - & - L -

"So that was kind of intense," Abby said once they were outside and by themselves.

Lulu chuckled softly. "Yeah it did kind of escalate, didn't it?"

"Just a little," she smiled.

"I don't even know how it happened. I mean I was upset about him being late, but next thing I know the fight is about me sitting next to Johnny and I couldn't even pretend to feel guilty about him catching me sitting so closely to someone who we both know he hates everything about."

"You know not everyone goes from dating a member of a notorious crime family to an uptight willing to send his own brother to prison cop."

"You're new here so you don't know this but Spencer's are extreme people."

Abby nodded but didn't say anything. Instead she thought about it was interesting how many layers there were to people. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Lulu Spencer was as damaged as she was.

"I've missed him," Lulu admitted so softly it couldn't even be called whispering.

"It's normal to miss someone you loved the way you loved him."

She nodded and didn't say anything but deep down she knew it wasn't normal for her to miss him the way she did.

- J - & - L -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY SO THAT WAS THE UPDATE! WHAT'D YALL THINK? YOU'RE KIND COMMENTS LITERALLY MAKE MY DAY EVERYTIME I READ THEM. WHAT'D YOU THINK OF THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN DANTE AND LULU? CAN'T WAIT TO READ WHAT YA'LL HAVE TO SAY! – KRISTINE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR TUNING IN. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. IT WAS ACTUALLY AN INCREDIBLY EASY CHAPTER TO WRITE WHICH SURPRISED ME. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE**

- J - & - L -

She sighed when she realized that she didn't have anywhere to sleep tonight. The last place she felt like going was to her apartment where she was sure he'd been waiting to continue this fight. She knew she was tired enough that words would be exchanged that they'd both regret. She briefly considered going to the Metro Court but didn't want to give Carly the satisfaction of knowing that her relationship with Dante was on the rocks. Carly was one of the only people she could think of who would rather her date a known member of an organized crime family than a hardworking detective who had a penchant for consistently only protecting his father. If she was being honest the place she really wanted to go was Johnny's. She knew he'd be willing to pour her a drink and play her the piano as though the entire heated outburst hadn't just taken place. Still she wasn't drunk enough to make that poor of a decision. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the phonebook. It was then that the obvious answer jumped out at her. She took a deep breath before calling the familiar number knowing that the person on the other end of the line would probably bitch about her calling so late.

"Lulu Spencer you better have good damn reason for interrupting my beauty sleep," Maxie groggily bitched into the phone. She'd been so deep asleep that if it weren't for the programmed ringtone she wouldn't even have known it was Lulu calling her. In fact she might have answered the phone a little more seductively in hopes that it was Matt calling her for a late night booty call.

Lulu smiled even though she knew that Maxie was hoping her tone would make her cringe. "I got in a fight with Dante and I don't have anywhere to stay tonight."

"He kicked you out?" Maxie asked in surprise now fully awake.

"Of course not but I can't stay there with him tonight. I'll explain everything when I see you. Is it alright if I come over?" She asked as she packed up her small clutch.

"Of course you can but just know you're going to owe me for this."

"Consider me noted. I'll see you in 15 minutes." She said and then hung up to place her phone in her clutch too. She was surprised when she found Michael sitting at the bar reading yesterday's paper. "Hey I thought you left an hour ago with Abby."

"I did but I was worried about you being here all by yourself so I decided to come back to check on you."

"That was sweet of you Michael, but totally unnecessary. Spencer women are pretty adept at taking care of themselves."

"Sometimes you sound way too much like my mother." He joked as he refolded the paper. "Headed home?" He asked when he saw she had her clutch tucked under her arm.

She shook her head no. "I'm actually staying with Maxie tonight."

"Oh."

She frowned. "I know that this must be an uncomfortable situation for you. I'm sorry about that." The last thing she wanted to do was put her cousin in the middle of her relationship drama when he was just now finding his footing in the world again.

"I've become pretty good friends with Johnny," he shrugged.

She stared at him for a moment thinking that he would elaborate but recognized that in a perfect impression of Jason he didn't say anything. This was one of those moments where she wanted to ask Carly if she was certain that AJ was really Michael's biological father.

"I'll walk you to Maxie's," he offered, linking arms with her before she could say that that too was unnecessary.

Halfway through the short walk from the Haunted Star to the apartment that Lulu used to share with Maxie Michael finally decided he would throw Lulu a bone and explain what he meant earlier. He stared up at the stars before replying, "What I meant when I said I was good friends with Johnny is that I can understand why he's more appealing than Dante. He's definitely easier to coexist with."

She laughed. It was hard to believe that someone as erratic and reckless as Johnny was actually easier to coexist with than Dante, but it was true. Dante had this way of being so holier than thou that he made you feel inadequate in every decision you made. Johnny on the other hand rarely judged anyone. He always asserted that he made enough mistakes that he didn't have the right to begrudge others from making them too.

"You know my Dad and Jason refuse to understand why I want to work with Johnny, but it basically is the exact same situation was when Jason went to work with Dad. The only difference is that I'm not leaving behind a promising career in medicine."

"They just want to protect you."

"That's all anyone wants to do, but the more they try to protect me the more I resent it. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. Johnny and Abby are the only two people that seem to recognize that. Dante lectured me about it to the point that it basically drove me to work with him."

Lulu bit her lip. She had wholeheartedly agreed with everyone about this being the wrong lifestyle choice with Michael. Still listening to him now she understood his choices even if she still wished that he would change them.

Michael stopped when they reached the building to Maxie's apartment. "Thank you for being nice to Abby. I know it isn't easy for Spencer women to look past their initial disapproval. Plus I know my mother is probably giving you hell about it."

Lulu chuckled softly. "Surprisingly I haven't heard from your Mom. Thanks for the escort Michael."

He squeezed her hand, "Anytime Lulu."

Lulu watched his figure start to retreat before she called out. "Michael!"

He turned around but didn't say anything.

"Abby's great and I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive of the two of you in the beginning."

He nodded and even though it was dark he knew that Lulu could see his small smile. He waved and then he disappeared around the corner.

- J - & - L -

"Tell me everything!" Maxie demanded the moment that Lulu walked in the door. She was sitting on the couch with a glass of water wearing impossibly cute pajamas. It was hard to believe that Lulu woke her up from a deep sleep.

Lulu smiled weakly. She was suddenly exhausted after a long day of rushing to make sure the relaunch was perfect. Still she knew she owed Maxie at least a few details after waking her up in the middle of the night when they both knew she had to be at Crimson early in the morning. "He was late to the relaunch. When he walked Johnny was playing the piano and serenading me. We got in to an argument about how friendly Johnny and I have been lately. He stormed out. I didn't chase him."

"You didn't tell me that you've been talking to Johnny again." Maxie said in an outraged tone. It was obvious that her outrage had more to do with being out of the loop than the fact that Lulu was talking to her ex. After all Maxie had always had a soft spot for the complicated but impossibly sexy Johnny Zacchara. "How did that happen?"

"Honestly I don't even know. When my Dad checked into rehab he stopped in to talk to me. He convinced me to give Abby a job because you know he's been working with Michael and apparently she's even crashing at his place."

"Believe me all Spinelli talks about is how worried he is about Jason after the dangerous choice Michael has made to work with Johnny."

"It makes him happy." Lulu said softly before she even realized the words were leaving her mouth.

Maxie shot her a look of disbelief. "Could it be that you're finally coming out from whatever spell Dante put you under. I can't remember the last time that you had an original though that wasn't Dante approved."

She wanted to be outraged and declare that Maxie had her all wrong, but didn't because deep down she knew that Maxie was kind of right. She had supported Dante to the point where it seemed like if he said let's jump off a bridge she would have gladly joined him.

"You know I've always hoped that you two would get back together," she admitted before taking a delicate sip of her water.

Lulu's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What? You two had this incredibly dark and twisty relationship that despite being dysfunctional worked. He was willing to do anything in the name of making you happy." Maxie reminded her. Softly she added, "He was willing to go to prison for you."

"I've missed him Maxie. I wish I hadn't but I do. When I spend time with him I just feel better. I don't feel like I have to be perfect."

"So you break up with Dante and you figure out how to make work with Dante."

"We both know it isn't that easy. Dante's a good guy and until recently he made me happy to."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Lulu."

Lulu visibly sagged, "Neither do I."

"We both know you're going to have to make a choice. Dante isn't going to be okay with you spending time with Johnny. You have to decide if you are going to try to make it work with Dante. We both know Johnny's ready and waiting whenever you are."

"He seemed to be pretty in love with Olivia."

"More like in lust," Maxie cringed at the thought of them together. She understood the appeal of being a cougar, but still couldn't shake the thought that it was kind of gross in practice.

"How's Matt?" Lulu asked because she was over talking about her love life.

Maxie grinned, "Impossibly successful and charming."

"And yet you refuse to make it serious."

"We both know that the second I put a label on a relationship it somehow goes wrong." Maxie asserted. She wanted to make things with Matt official but she wasn't ready to risk jinxing it.

Lulu smiled. "I've missed you Maxie."

"I know," Maxie said with a shrug before adding, "Maybe I've missed you too."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO NEXT CHAPTER LULU IS GOING TO HAVE DISCUSSION WITH DANTE. I THINK THAT SHOULD BE PRETTY INTERESTING. I HOPE YA'LL DIDN'T MIND ME BRINGING MAXIE IN.I JUST THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE A GOOD PERSON FOR LULU TO TURN TO. I KNOW IN THE SHOW THAT ABBY ISN'T SUPPORTIVE OF MICHAEL'S DESIRE TO WORK WITH JOHNNY BUT I DECIDED TO USE MY CREATIVE LISCENSE. HAHA. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANKS AGAIN. - KRISTINE. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR TUNING BACK IN. I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: UH, NO.**

- J - & - L -

She woke up groggily to the tapping of Maxie's impossibly high stilettos. She groaned as she struggled to sit up. Their old couch, while comfortable for lounging had never been up to the job of being slept on. Slowly she grabbed her purse off of the comfy table and fumbled through it until she found her phone. She frowned when she saw that she didn't have a single missed call or message. Apparently he hadn't worried about where she decided to sleep last night.

"Any word from Dante?" Maxie asked as she daintily took a seat in one of the threadbare chairs that Robin had given her back when Lulu, Maxie, and Johnny were all living together. Like the couch they were worn enough that in anyone else's homes they would have made Maxie crinkle her nose in distaste, but because they were hers she couldn't help but appreciate them. "Let me guess he sent a long text message lecturing you about not coming home or letting him know where you were."

Lulu sighed and shook her head. "Actually he didn't say anything."

"Not even a missed call?"

"Nope," Lulu replied as she stuffed her phone back in her purse. She would be lying if she didn't say she was surprised. She had been expecting the long winded and belittling text message that Maxie predicted he'd sent. That was his style. Not bothering to even call was the kind of move that made her realize just how tattered their relationship was.

"Well," Maxie said but didn't comment further because for once in her life she was actually at a loss for words. She studied Lulu carefully trying to see how exactly her good friend seemed to feel about his lack of communication.

Lulu looked up and found Maxie staring at her. She rolled her eyes and demanded, "Stop staring at me."

"Excuse me for trying to figure out what you might need from me."

"I'm sorry Max I just I don't know. I can't decide if I'm pissed or hurt. I honestly just don't know." Lulu admitted softly suddenly feeling more exhausted than she had for the last few weeks. She let out a ragged breath, smiled, and shrugged. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I know you will be," Maxie assured her. "That doesn't mean I still don't worry about you. Feel special we both know I'm only good at caring about a handful of people at one time."

Lulu smiled appreciatively before glancing down at the small silver watch that Carly had given her for Christmas two years before. It was only 8:00 which meant that if she rushed over she'd be able to catch Dante before he left for work. She reached down and slipped her heels back on. "Thank you for-" she started.

"You're always welcome," Maxie reminded her. "Make sure you let him have it and remember you're a Spencer. That means you have better things to do than take other people's shit Lulu."

Lulu smiled and hugged Maxie tightly.

"You're going to wrinkle my dress," Maxie said as she tried to extract herself from Lulu's surprisingly tight hold.

Lulu chuckled and finally let go. "Who'd have thought you were more than a bitchy girl that was good at putting together a good outfit. The Wizard did a good job when he decided to give you a heart."

- J - & - L -

She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was positive was going to be a war before opening the front door to the apartment. She frowned when she realized that it was deathly quiet. He'd left. He hadn't even bothered to wait for her to come home. She sat down on the couch and let out a ragged breath that she recognized as the signal that she was on the verge of crying. A single tear had escaped her eye and the rest were on the verge of flowing free when the door to the apartment opened and he appeared carrying takeout and coffee.

"Hey," he greeted awkwardly.

"I thought you'd gone to work." She said as she tried to inconspicuously wipe her eyes in hopes that he wouldn't know that she had been on the verge of a sobfest.

He crossed the room and set the takeout on the coffee table before joining her on the couch though he made a point not to sit right beside her like he usually would have. "I called in and said that I would be late this morning."

She nodded but didn't say anything. She couldn't remember another time when they had been this awkward before. Normally they were one of those couples who were either really good or really bad. There was no in between for the two of them. This quiet discomfort was less appealing than either of the other two options.

"I got breakfast," he said motioning to the white containers before leaning forward to set everything out for them. "Did you stay at the Metro Court?"

"No with Maxie actually," she smiled and accepted the blueberry pancakes he'd bought her.

"Listen Lulu I'm sorry about the way I reacted last night. I just don't feel comfortable having you be friends with Johnny. He's dangerous and I'm fairly confident he's going to drag Michael down with him. I don't want to see that happen to another person I love." Dante explained. He'd practiced this speech several times the night before. He knew that he'd made the mistake of pushing her too far. Her love for him would allow her to only accept so much of his male chauvinistic behavior before he pushed her to the edge.

Lulu set her white container down and grabbed his hands forcing him to face her. "Johnny is an important part of how I became the girl you love. You need to understand that just like trying to issue an ultimatum to Michael didn't work it won't work for me either. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I understand that Lulu I just worry about you. You know how much I hated the fact that my mother dated him. He constantly put her in more danger than she should have ever been in."

Lulu fought the urge to remind him that his mother's mouth and past relationship with Sonny hadn't helped her either.

"I love you Lulu. I want us to work. I want us to have forever. I need to know now if that's what you want too."

"Of course," she assured him even though to be honest she didn't know. She was filled with doubt. Still she'd been around the block enough times to understand that she couldn't let a little down force her to make rash decisions.

"Then please stop spending time with Johnny Zacchara," Dante pleaded.

She wished that she would have flown off the handle at the request. She wished that she had reminded him once again about his friendship with his past ex's despite their obvious interest in a less than platonic relationship. Instead she gulped, nodded, and allowed him to kiss her. When he pulled away and whispered into her ear all of the reason that he loved her and how lucky he was to be with her she couldn't help but notice that her heart felt heavy. It seemed she'd made the wrong decision. Maxie was going to be so upset with her.

"I don't have to be at work for another couple of hours. Want to catch up a little?" He suggested seductively.

She smiled weakly knowing that the obvious answer should have been yes. Instead she lied, "I have a meeting with the staff in a half an hour or I would."

"Oh."

"Sorry babe," she said before standing up and going to the bathroom to take a quick shower and wash off the stress of yesterday. She knew she had a lot of thinking to do.

- J - & - L -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW YOU WANTED HER TO CHEW HIM OUT. I HONESTLY DID TOO. HAHA. THE PROBLEM IS JUST FOR THIS STORY I COULDN'T HAVE THAT HAPPEN RIGHT YET. I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON. THERE WILL BE MORE JOHNNY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? YOU GUYS USUALLY HAVE FAIRLY GOOD SUGGESTIONS. ARE THERE ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE BROUGHT ON THE SCENE? THANKS AGAIN FOR TUNING IN! - KRISTINE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BECAUSE ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS I RECEIVED FOR LAST CHAPTER I MADE SURE I GOT THIS FINISHED EVEN THOUGH I'VE GOT A FEW ASSIGNMENTS THAT I SHOULD BE WORKING ON INSTEAD. YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY THE BEST. THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO PUT IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR A LACK OF JOHNNY. BELIEVE ME I MISS WRITING HIM. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: UH, NOPE. **

- J - & - L -

The moment that Lulu walked into the Haunted Star she found herself drifting back towards the piano. She stared at the keys thinking that if she stared long enough his hands would suddenly be there again. She'd learned early on just how complicated falling in love could be. After all just because you loved someone didn't necessarily mean that they loved you back. That was the case with Dillon. She was starting to fear that was the case with Dante. Then again she couldn't help but think that he didn't actually love her. No he loved the woman that he wanted her to be. He loved the sweet girl with a pretty face that was willing to listen and agree with whatever he had to say. Once again her mind drifted towards Johnny who had loved her flaws and all.

"How'd we make out last night?" Ethan asked pulling Lulu from her reverie.

Lulu smiled unable to mask her surprise that Ethan was showing his face so early in the morning. Hell she was surprised that he was showing his face at all. She really only expected to see him late at night or when it was time for her to hand out paychecks. "I haven't looked at the books, but I think pretty well. What has you up so early in the morning?"

Ethan grinned, showing off the brilliant smile that made girls of all ages unable to deny his charm. That grin combined with his always sexy accent made his entire drifter persona somehow attractive to women. "Who says I've gone to bed yet?"

She rolled her eyes, thinking it was hard to believe that they were nearly the same age. "You're impossible."

He laughed as he joined her on the piano bench. "Impossibly attractive you mean," he joked, bumping his shoulder into her playfully.

"So really what brings you to the Haunted Star so early on a day when you won't receive any money and it's too early to justify a drink or two?"

"Well I heard things got pretty intense last night between you and your Detective boyfriend and I thought I'd check in with you." He explained quickly adding, "You know occasionally I do want to spend time with you without having an agenda."

If not for the seriousness in his tone she probably would have retorted with something just shy of callous that might have made a spectator uncomfortable. Instead she recognized that this was him reaching out to her and said, "Dante got upset about me hanging out with Johnny."

"He seems to be getting upset about people's choices a lot lately."

"Well you know he takes after Sonny more than he'd ever be willing to admit. He doesn't want to see Michael become his father and apparently he's worried I'll get hurt hanging out with Johnny."

"And his reasoning for not wanting me to be friends with Kristina is?" Ethan asked before he even had time to process the question leaving his mouth.

Lulu turned to face him. Her right eyebrow was quirked signaling that she was trying to figure out which question she wanted to ask first. Finally she settled on, "What do you mean by that?"

Ethan sighed. "Apparently he gave Kristina a long lecture the only day after he saw the two of us hanging out. He thinks I'm bad news and that I'm going to drag her down. In fact I'd be willing to guess his reasoning for us not hanging out is pretty similar to his reasoning for you not being friends with Johnny."

Once again she was struck by the fact that normally she would have immediately launched into a tiresome defense of Dante. She would have pointed out that Ethan was too old for Kristina. That the young girl needed to make friends her own age instead of hanging out with guys who only had a job because his family was supportive of unsavory lifestyles. Instead she chuckled softly and admitted, "You're probably right."

"Except I'm positive part of the reason he doesn't want you to be Johnny's friend is because he's worried there's still something there between the two of you."

Lulu smiled, but didn't say anything in response. Honestly the thought hadn't occurred to her. Normally Dante spent so much time tearing down other people that it was hard to see if he viewed them as anything more than something that needed to be eradicated. She always kind of assumed his issues lie more in the fact that it probably didn't look good for his girlfriend to be rolling around town with a known criminal that had also recently dated his mother and had little to do with their passionate former relationship. She cringed at the thought even though she knew it was unfair. Johnny was allowed to move on just like she had. Yet that didn't stop the thought from making her feel a little sick.

"You know consider me biased but Johnny's actually a pretty good guy and he's honestly seemed less on edge since the two of you started speaking again."

"You really think so?" It was strange to find out just how many people were put off by Dante's pigheadedness. She'd always assumed that most people would deem him a better choice than Johnny.

"Johnny doesn't try to change people. He just lets them be. You can't say that about most people."

"No you can't."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "Plus Dante's a bit of a nosy prickish know-it-all."

Lulu cackled. "Sometimes you're too much like Dad."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smirked.

In response all she could do was shoot him a look and laugh. She started to point out some of the reasons that it was in fact a bad thing when the door opened again and Abby appeared with two coffees.

"Abby you're looking mighty attractive this morning," Ethan greeted as he stood up from the piano bench. "Michael's a lucky bastard."

Abby laughed and rolled her eyes. It had taken her long to get used to Ethan's smarmy brand of humor. "You aren't looking so bad yourself though I'm sure that'll change soon when your lack of sleep starts to kick in."

"How do you know I haven't been to bed?"

"Because I saw you wearing that same exact outfit last night," Abby reminded him.

Lulu glanced up and noticed what she hadn't earlier that he was in fact still wearing the same outfit from the night before. Once again she was hit by just how perceptible Abby was.

"You're just too damn good at noticing things. You should become a cop Abby. Maybe you can teach Detective Falconeri not to jump to conclusions." He joked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "No offense but I'm not sure anyone could do that." She glanced at Lulu and was relieved to see her smiling in response. Apparently the fight from the night before hadn't ended with Lulu once again being brainwashed and under Dante's thumb.

"You're too right." Ethan murmured before clearing his throat and saying, "Anyway I better hit the hay. I have a couple of errands to do this evening that require me to be well-rested."

Lulu shot him a knowing look. "Just try to stay out of jail. Lucky has enough on his plate as it is." These were the moments when Lulu was reminded of how complicated it was to balance having a brother that was a cop with a brother that was a career petty criminal.

In response all he did was smile and say that he loved her before hitting on Abby again and disappearing just as suddenly as he had appeared.

"That was odd," Abby noted with a smile her eyes transfixed on the door where Ethan had just left.

"My thoughts exactly," Lulu told her as she stood up from the piano. "He dropped by to discretely ask me to tell Dante to back off Kristina in regards to their friendship."

"It seems a lot of people wish he would back off of them." Abby remarked her tone significantly more jaded than she'd intended. "I mean well-"

"Don't worry Abby. I couldn't agree more. Dante seems to think he always knows best. Believe me I should know." Lulu sighed and shrugged. "Thank you for last night by the way. I was kind of a wreck. You really helped me get through the evening."

Abby smiled, shaking her head. "It really was nothing. I'm guessing the two of you talked this morning."

"He talked and I mostly listened." She admitted softly.

Abby knew just by Lulu's tone that she was going to put her friendship on Johnny hold in an effort to save her relationship. As a woman that had made plenty of undesirable choice between men and the rest of the world she knew how the decision weighed on a person like an anchor. "You'll figure out and whatever decision you make will be the right one."

"I do care about him Abby. I don't want you to think that Johnny doesn't mean anything to me." Lulu whispered. She hated how easily Abby could read her. It wouldn't bother her except for the fact that they hardly knew each other. It wasn't as if they had spent years learning each other's ticks. Furthermore, Abby did all of the observing whereas Lulu just got observed. Still she couldn't help but think that it was nice that Abby wasn't judgmental in her observations. Well at least not towards anyone but Dante.

"I understand Lulu. Believe me I do."

What both of them thought, but neither said was that they hoped that Johnny could understand it.

- J - & - L -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR TUNING IN AGAIN. THERE WILL BE JOHNNY AND MICHAEL MORE THAN LIKELY IN THE BEST CHAPTER. WRITING ETHAN WAS TRICKY FOR ME. I HOPE I DID AN OKAY JOB. I DON'T KNOW IF I REALLY UNDERSTAND HIS CHARACTER HALF OF THE TIME. ANY OTHER IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF JASON, SONNY, OR SAM ENTERING THE NEXT CHAPTER OR EVEN LUCKY? YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY AMAZING! YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME MORE THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND. - KRISTINE. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS THE UPDATE. I HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT. IT'S DEFINITELY A LITTLE DRAMATIC. YA'LL ARE THE BEST. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: UH, NO. **

- J - & - L -

"I'm tired of your excuses. Handle this or I'll have to personally get involved and we both know that's the last thing you want!"

Lulu froze when she heard the familiar menacing tone. It always amazed her at how intimidating he could be when he was handling business. She glanced up from the text message she was reading and saw that he was talking towards her obviously too wrapped up in his irritation to notice that he wasn't alone. She momentarily thought about attempting to flee. The last thing she wanted was to have an awkward conversation punctuated by the fact that it had been three weeks since they last talked. Just as she was about to grab her bag and stand up he looked her way. She smiled weakly even though she knew she probably looked a little like a deer caught in headlights.

He stared at her not sure what exactly the appropriate reaction to her presence was. "You have two hours," he stated shortly before hanging up the phone and shoving it in his jacket pocket not bothering to listen to the promises that the person on the other end of the line would surely provide. "Hey," he replied softly wishing that she hadn't just heard his ominous phone conversation.

"Hi," she said as she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about all of the yelling." He apologized. He couldn't help but be struck by how different this conversation was compared to the one they shared that night he first showed up at the Haunted Star. It was like they had taken five steps forward and ten steps backwards all thanks to the controlling and controlled detective.

"It isn't a big deal. I'm a Spencer, remember?" She joked hoping to end the uncomfortable silence that she knew was all her fault.

He smiled briefly and nodded. It was funny how three words could say so much. He could still remember the first time she'd made that assertion to him. At the time he'd said something like what does that even mean. Now he knew it meant everything from I can take care of myself to I've been through a lot to I'm stronger than I look. Even now if he was really pressed to describe the vibrant blonde who he fell so hard for that it made him want to be a better person he would say she's a Spencer. "How've you been?"

"Good. Busy but good. Listen Johnny-" she started.

"Lulu you don't have to."

"Yes I do," she argued. "Listen I'm sorry about-" she tried but was interrupted by the sound of her name being called. She glanced over Johnny's shoulder and saw that Dante was briskly walking towards them. A quick peek at her phone showed that he was nearly fifteen minutes late.

Johnny turned and looked over his shoulder. He frowned when he saw Dante rushing their way. "And that's my cue to leave. It was good seeing you Lulu."

She opened her mouth to stop him but realized that it was futile and would only lead to a tense showdown that would eventually lead to her shooting Johnny an apologetic look while taking Dante's side. She nodded and watched sadly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Was that Zacchara?" Dante asked as he stooped to give her a quick peck. "Because I thought we agreed that you weren't going to talk to him anymore."

She visibly bristled at his tone before reminding him, "And I also thought we agreed that you would work harder at being on time to meet me."

"I don't want to fight. I just-"

"Don't think it's safe for me to hang around Johnny. I understand that Dante and until today have not even seen him. All we did was chat for a second after bumping into each other. It was harmless." She grabbed her things before standing up. "I'm not all that hungry anymore."

"Are you seriously overreacting like this?"

"Yeah I'm the one overreacting. Then again it seems in this relationship I'm always in the wrong," she scoffed and then quickly turned on her heel.

"Wait up Lulu!" He yelled as he hurried after her.

She slowed momentarily to call over her shoulder. "Let's not further this fight or my overreaction may lead to you nursing a cracked jaw." She smiled satisfactorily when she heard him stop chasing after her. Apparently she really was in fact still a Spencer woman despite what her recent spineless behavior suggested. While waiting on takeout from Kelly's she pulled out her phone and shot him a short but simple text, _I'm sorry Johnny. I made a mistake. Meet me at the Haunted Star at 1:30 and I'll wine and dine you._

- J - & - L -

She looked at the clock above the wall and felt her heart break a little more when she saw that it was almost 2:00 and he'd yet to show up. She looked at her phone for what had to have been the millionth time in the last 45 minutes hoping that he'd at least texted back. She sighed and took a sip of her bourbon relishing the smooth burn that she wished would dull the ache in her heart. She whipped around in her seat when she heard someone walk in and tried not frown when she saw Abby standing there.

"Hey," Abby greeted brightly as she pulled off her jacket and fixed her windswept hair. "Sorry I'm late. My hair appointment ran over."

"It's no big," Lulu assured her. She tried to punctuate it with a smile but it came out more like a grimace.

Abby frowned and felt her hands self-consciously fly to hair. "What is it too short? I wasn't sure if the length was right for me, but the girl kept assuring me that it would be flattering and my current length was outdated."

"No your cut looks great Abby. I'm just kind of in a funk right now. Just ignore me."

Abby's eyes trailed to the bar and saw the two white containers that she instantly recognized as being from Kelly's as well as the two glasses of bourbon. "Did Dante stand you up or something? I'm sure it was just a case and that he feels terrible." Even though she wasn't his biggest fan she had the decency to stand by Lulu's choice to work on her relationship with him.

Lulu opened her mouth to admit that she was waiting on Johnny. The words were right there on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason she couldn't force them out. Instead she frowned and hung her head like a fighter who had just lost a decision.

Abby started to console Lulu some more when the sound of her ringing phone demanded her attention. She checked the caller ID and was surprised when she found Michael's name flashing on her screen. "Hey babe can I call you back later?" She frowned and started to shake when she heard just how panicked he was. "Slow down Michael. Just slow down," she told him quietly. "Okay I'll be there. I'm coming right now."

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked suddenly by Abby's side. "Is Michael okay?"

Abby nodded, but found she couldn't coherently form a sentence. Finally she managed to choke out, "It's Johnny."

Lulu's eyes widened in surprise, "What happened?"

"He's been shot."

"I'm coming with you," Lulu said as she rushed to grab her things.

- J - & - L -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I REALLY LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REACTIONS TO THIS CHAPTER. I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. YA'LL ARE SIMPLY THE BEST. YOUR KIND WORDS MAKE WRITING THIS STORY ONE OF THE BEST PARTS OF MY DAY. - KRISTINE. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A BEAST OF A CHAPTER BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT. **

**RATING: PG-13 BECAUSE THERE ARE LIKE TWO F-BOMBS**

**DISCLAIMER: UH, NO.**

- J - & - L -

Lulu gasped softly when they walked into the small cabin that she neither recognized nor could tell anyone how to get to. Laid out on a small cot in the corner of the room was Johnny who not only looked pale, but was obviously breathing shallowly. Standing over him was a short white-haired man who appeared to be removing the bullets and tending to the holes that they'd left in his torso. Michael who had been staring out the window when they first walked in had quickly rushed to Abby's side and was visibly upset. For a moment Lulu just stood there awkwardly not sure what exactly she should do. She wanted to stand beside the doctor, hold Johnny's hand, and whisper assurances in his ear, but she knew that right now he just needed the steady hands of a doctor more than anything she had to offer him. Finally she decided to join Abby and Michael on the couch while the doctor continued to work.

"I had just returned from a meeting with my parole officer and was poised to tell Johnny all about the latest move Dante had made to block my involvement in the organization when I found him splayed out on the floor of one of the warehouses." Michael explained quietly. His voice obviously strained. "He was bleeding and barely conscious. All he was able to say was help before passing out."

Abby squeezed his hand reassuringly. "He's going to be okay Michael. You know that." 

"I just keep thinking what if I hadn't have shown up when I did. Almost no one even knows about that warehouse. I don't even know how this happened." He said his voice was wavering on the edge of almost cracking. The entire ride to this cabin Michael had kept trying to come up with the short list of people who knew about the warehouse that Johnny rarely used but kept as insurance.

"All that matters is that you were there in time Michael," Lulu told him softly.

Michael nodded and let out a shaky breath. "I'm glad you decided to come too Lulu. I know Johnny will be happy to see you when he comes to."

She smiled weakly and looked over her shoulder to where it seemed the doctor was almost finished. Upon further inspection she noticed the two white towels that had been used to help stop the bleeding and now were stained red.

"The bullets were lodged deep. He's lucky though because they didn't nick anything too important. Here is some pain medicine." The doctor replied as he handed the large white bottle to Michael. "You'll want to give them to him every few hours as needed."

"Thanks for coming so quickly Doc," Michael said as he shook the older man's hand before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a large wad of bills and placing them in his hand.

The older man placed the bills in his pocket and then gave Michael one last set of instructions. "If anything about his prognosis changes and I mean anything at all please don't hesitate to call me."

Michael nodded and told the older man thank you one more time as he showed him to the door. Once he was gone he exhaled and quickly crossed the room to inspect the doctor's handiwork. While Johnny had once sworn that the older man was one of the best stitch-up doctor's in the area he'd been a little uneasy about his obvious advanced age. He let out another small sigh of relief as it became obvious that Johnny seemed to at least be breathing easier.

"You did a good job Michael. You really handled this well," Lulu told as she reached out to squeeze his hand flashing a small smile. "He's lucky he has you here to watch his back."

"I wanted to freeze up. There was this moment when I just couldn't stop staring at him." Michael whispered so softly he wasn't entirely sure that he actually spoke the words out loud. He looked up and saw her soft gaze. "And then I remembered that this was part of the job and after that it was like I had been doing this for forever."

Abby frowned when she saw that Michael's phone was ringing. It was when she saw who it was calling him that she actually frowned.

"Who is it?" Michael asked turning towards her but not actually making a move for it.

"Dante," she replied as she tossed him the phone.

Michael groaned before motioning that he was going to take the call in the other room.

"I wonder what that's all about," Abby said as she watched Michael retreat to if she remembered correctly was the makeshift kitchen.

"He's probably just calling to ask about his meeting with his parole officer." Even though she sounded confident in this guess she wasn't. With Dante you just never knew.

She nodded but didn't say anything. She smiled weakly as she watched Lulu gently comb her fingers through Johnny's hair. If she didn't know better she would have guessed that she was his girlfriend rather than just his ex.

"Apparently the shooting didn't take place in the warehouse but actually on the pier. Dante wants me to come in for questioning." He explained as he rejoined them in the living room. When he turned to face Lulu he quickly noticed that she was now holding Johnny's hand. "Would you mind staying with him so Abby can drive me to the police station and to get changed?"

"Of course not," Lulu assured him. There was no chance that she would have been willing to leave anyway at least not until she knew that he was okay. She'd been lucky that for most of their relationship Johnny had managed to keep his head down and avoid any gunfire. Afterwards of course that wasn't the case, but if she was being honest she had been so infatuated with Dante that she hadn't realized just how far off the deep end her ex had gone and how much of a target he'd become.

"Thanks Lu. If he asks jus tell him I'll be back as soon as possible. His pills are on the coffee table and I'm leaving the doctor's phone number beside them." He said as he scribbled the number down on a receipt that Abby had found in her purse. He crossed the room to give his cousin a quick hug before joking, "Let's be honest when he wakes up he'll be much happier to see your face than mine anyway."

Lulu chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. "If possible ask for Lucky to handle the interrogation. He's a little less judgmental than Dante and will be more likely to accept your lack of a response."

He nodded and hugged her one more time before following Abby out of the cabin. Before he left he glanced over his shoulder one more time and smiled when he saw that she had pulled up a chair and was now sitting beside his bed.

- J - & - L -

"So that was a surprise," Michael commented once they were in the car and headed back towards Port Charles. The last person he'd expected to show up at the cabin with Abby had definitely been Lulu. It seemed like she'd finally gotten tired of listening to Dante's demands. He honestly couldn't blame her. It had taken everything he had not to read his older "brother" the riot act about talking to his parole officer. In some ways Michael was convinced that Dante was a worse person than Sonny could ever be even if he didn't believe that possible.

"I didn't even ask her to come. I just choked out what had happened and she said she was coming with me."

"I think he was headed to meet her."

"What?" Abby asked taking her eyes off the road for a minute to shoot him a surprised look.

"I checked his phone when I found him to see if there was any clue as to who shot him and there was a text from Lulu asking him to meet her for lunch and he was in the middle of texting back that he was on the way. He never got to finish it."

She closed her eyes and cringed when she realized that was the explanation behind Lulu's sad attitude when she first came in for work.

"She said she missed him," he added quietly.

"I think she wants him back. I just think she's too scared to break up with Dante. I don't know. I don't think it helps that Johnny can't seem to stay out of trouble either though."

"Well we all know that outside of my father, the police, and his father that Johnny is his own worst enemy." While his tone was light they both knew that Michael was by no means actually joking. After getting to know Johnny so well it worried Michael that his good friend seemed to have no fear despite consistently displaying antagonizing behavior.

- J - & - L -

She was in the middle of reading an old issue of Good Housekeeping when he first heard him stir. At first it seemed if he was just shifting a little to get more comfortable, but then he slowly opened his eyes. She smiled and blinked back tears when it was finally clear that Johnny was going to bounce back from this. "Hey," she whispered softly.

"Lulu?" He croaked seemingly in disbelief to find her at his bedside.

She nodded quickly smiling so hard that it nearly made the corners of her eyes crinkle. She couldn't remember another time she'd been so relieved to look into his eyes. "Let me get you some water." She said before rushing to the kitchen. She returned moments later with a bottle. Gently she helped him take a drink before setting it down and grabbing his hand again. "You had us so worried."

"Us?" He asked quickly looking around the room to see if there was anyone else he just didn't see.

"Abby and Michael were here too but they had to go. Apparently your shooting is already on the PCPD's radar. They called Michael in for questioning."

"Oh."

"He can handle it."

"I know it's just this is the last thing he needs with Dante already on his case for working with me. If his parole officer finds out who knows what actions they'll take. You shouldn't here Lulu. It won't be good for you either if Dante finds out."

"Fuck Dante," she said quickly before she could even process the words.

He doesn't even bother to hide his surprise.

"I told you I missed you Johnny."

"I was coming to join you. As I was struggling to get to the warehouse to hide and wait for Michael I just kept thinking she's going to think I stood her up. I'd never stand you up Lulu. I love you too much for that."

"What'd you say?" She asked even though she'd heard him loud and clear. Her heart started to pound more wildly in her chest. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if he could actually hear it beating.

"You heard me the first time and it's true. I always have though. I think I fell in love with you that day I picked you up on the side of the road."

She bit her lip and tried her best to keep the tears at bay.

"You don't have to say it back Lulu but I just wanted you to know."

"I want to say it back but not like this. I have to figure out this whole thing with Dante and I want when I say it to you for it to be able to really mean something." She explained as a lone tear streaked down her cheek.

He nodded and smiled. If he had the strength to squeeze her hand he would have.

"I noticed you changed doctors."

"Yeah well I finally realized that Lisa was as off her rocker as everyone said she was."

"I think I feel a little more comfortable about this one." She admitted jokingly.

"Thanks for coming Lulu."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

- J - & - L -

"I'll take it over from here," Dante told Lucky as he walked into the small interrogation room. He had watched as Michael did his best impression of Jason and was tired of it. His brother was going to talk to him. He wouldn't accept anything less than that.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Michael said as he stared hard at Dante. "I'd prefer to talk to Detective Spencer."

"I've got this Lucky," he said again this time a little more forcefully. Once the other detective was out of the room he stared at his younger brother and sighed.

"What?"

"I don't understand why you're protecting Johnny Zacchara."

"I'm not."

"Then tell us where he is."

"I don't know where he is."

"Michael leave the stonewall stuff to Jason."

"I said I don't know where he is. My answer isn't going to change. Believe me if I was going to provide this important information I'd give to Lucky before you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dante asked in outrage.

Michael looked Dante in the eye before answering, "It means I don't have anything fucking for you and your constant butting in to my life. I said I don't know where Johnny is and my answer isn't going to change. Now if you're going to hold me here then I'd like to call my lawyer."

- J - & - L -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL I CAN SAY IS I CAN'T WAIT TO READ YA'LLS THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dante stared at his younger brother in what could only be described as disbelief. If pushed he couldn't decide if he felt more hurt or betrayed. Without even thinking the question, "What the hell is so fucking great about Johnny Zacchara?" tumbled out of Dante's mouth before he could even process it let alone stop it.

If the question surprised or startled Michael he certainly didn't act like it or let on. Instead he continued to stare at Dante defiantly as he said, "Because he doesn't act like he knows what's best for everyone. He doesn't judge you or go out of his way to attempt to control you. He's basically the fucking anti-you."

Dante frowned. It was obvious that Michael's words had cut him. If he weren't in an interrogation room where Lucky and other members of the force could watch and judge his every move he might have lashed out at his younger brother. Instead he fell back on his tired and always handy excuse, "I just want to protect you."

"You know when I could have used protecting when you got me thrown in jail because I protected my mother and little sister from a maniac who had no sense of right or wrong. That's when I could have fucking used protecting. Now I just need to be allowed to live my own fucking life." Michael seethed quietly. "Now you either let me leave or like I said I'll wait for my attorney to arrive."

Dante stared at Michael completely at a loss as to what the appropriate response was in this situation. All he wanted to do was lecture him on just how irresponsible of a choice he was making. "Michael…"

"You're free to leave Michael," Lucky announced as he reentered the room. "Thank you for coming down."

"Thanks Lucky," he said as he stood up from the interrogation room table. He didn't say anything as he squeezed pass Dante to leave the small room. Nor did he turn around when he heard Dante call his name, the exasperation and embarrassment obvious in his tone. Instead he kept walking straight ahead until he was in Abby's waiting arms.

"Are you free to leave?" She asked softly. She'd watched as Dante paced outside the window before busting in and ushering Lucky out. She then watched as Lucky shook his head in what looked a lot like bewilderment. She did her best not to make eye contact with Dante who was watching their embrace intently.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Despite the badass and indifferent persona he had adopted in there he was tired and more than a little scared. After being put in prison he had a new distaste and fear of police stations.

"Are you okay?" She asked once they were in the car noticing that he looked a little pale. He reminded her a little of the Michael he'd been when they first met. Back when he was just a lost kid who was struggling to deal with the shitty hand he'd been dealt in life.

"Yeah I just uh really hate police stations." He attempted to joke, but he could hear how timid and hollow it sounded. "Plus I sort of told Dante to go fuck himself."

"Wow."

"Yeah so you know just coming down from all that," he told her, flashing a weak smile to try to convince her. "Have you heard from Lulu?"

"He woke up and he's groggy and in some pain, but fine." The only time she'd left the chair she'd been sitting in while he was being interrogated had been to field that conversation. "She's going to stay with him tonight."

"Good because I wouldn't put it past Dante to have someone trail us," he said as he glanced in the rearview mirror to see if there were any cars following behind. "He seemed pretty desperate to find Johnny."

She didn't say anything but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder why exactly that was. The way Dante was acting you'd have thought Johnny was the perpetrator of a crime when it was obvious that he was the victim in this case.

"I think we're thinking the same thing," Michael said when he noticed the conflicted expression on her face as they came to a stop at a red light. "He was trying to act like everything was okay, but he seemed edgier than usual."

"You don't think…"

"A month ago I would have said no, but Dante's definitely got it out for Johnny. He even asked me what was so fucking great about him?"

"In the interrogation?"

"Yeah I don't think he meant to, but he definitely did. So of course I said he wasn't a fucking controlling dick, which you know really made increased the tension in the room."

"No wonder Lucky was shaking his head so damn much," she murmured as they pulled into the lot to their apartment building.

- J - & - L -

She groaned quietly as she slowly started to stir. She blinked and noticed an old John Hughes movie playing on the television. She looked up and saw that Johnny was watching it intently. When he glanced down at her and flashed her one of his melt-worthy smiles all she could do was smile back before stating the obvious, "I fell asleep."

"That you did," he confirmed as he began to slowly stroke her hand, an action he'd been itching to do since she had laid her head on his chest.

"I shouldn't have done that. What if you needed me or worse what if I had hurt you?" She said slowly extracting herself from his grasp to make sure that she hadn't disrupted his bandages. She hadn't wanted to let him get out of bed, but he'd assured her that he was strong enough to make the move from the bed to the coach.

"I didn't and you didn't," he assured her, gently urging her to lay her head on his chest again. "I'm hurt, but I'm not broken Lulu. I promise."

She nodded and enjoyed the feeling of him playing with her hair again. It was a simple display of affection, but since she'd been little it had always been one of her favorites. "Do you know who did it?" She asked quietly. The question had been plaguing her since the moment she heard about him being shot. She'd kept wondering if it had been the man on the phone that he'd been threatening when they first ran into each other earlier that day.

He shook his head and let out a tired sigh. "They blindsided me. I wish I did though so I could return the favor."

She started to ask if there was anything he did remember, but was interrupted by the sound of her ringing phone. Slowly she extracted herself from his grasp thinking that it was probably Abby checking in again. She smiled as she silently thought that she wasn't the only woman in Port Charles who had a soft spot for the reckless mobster. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw that it wasn't Abby, but rather Dante on the line. She glanced at Johnny wondering if she should just let it go to voicemail. Finally she decided she should just answer because you knew how Dante would react to being ignored. "Hey Dante…" she said forgoing their usual pet names which she would have felt wrong to use with Johnny pretending not to listen to her on the couch.

"Hey Lu I know that things ended kind of rocky for us earlier today so I'm glad you answered."

This was the kind of sentence that normally would have made her instantly being mad at him. Now though it mostly just made her way to say well at least we've got that going for us.

"Lulu are you still there?"

"Uh yeah I'm here Dante. What's up?"

"Nothing I just was wondering if you had by chance heard from Johnny Zacchara?"

"Uh no. Why?" She asked as she flashed Johnny an apologetic smile.

"No reason. Anyway something's come up and I don't know if I'll be home until late."

"Okay sounds good." She replied distractedly as she watched Johnny struggle to grab his bottle of water off of the coffee table. She rushed over to the coffee table and handed it to him before he could do something stupid.

"Is everything okay Lulu? I'm really sorry about this afternoon."

"Everything's fine. I'm just tired. It's been a long day. I was just about to hop into the shower." She lied so easily that it nearly caught her off guard.

"Okay…" he said, hesitating for a moment before saying. "I love you Lulu. You know that right?"

"Yeah," she told him softly though she didn't miss the fact that his profession about his feelings didn't make feel nearly as breathless as Johnny's had just a couple hours earlier.

"The detective?" Johnny asked she rejoined him on the couch.

"Yep. He was wondering if I'd heard from you."

"Which of course you haven't."

"Of course not." She replied, chuckling softly before suddenly sobering when a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "He's only going to come after you worse when he finds out Johnny."

"I can handle the detective." He told her. "And even if I couldn't you'd be worth it."

She nodded silently hoping that he was sure of that.

"You'll always be worth it Lulu."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GUESS WHO'S BACK! **

**RATING: PG**

**DISLCAIMER: UM, NO. **

- J - & - L -

She woke with a startle when she heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. A quick glance at Johnny proved that he was exhausted enough that the soft sound did not startle him like it normally would have. Slowly she stood up so as not to disturb Johnny and searched the room for something that could double as a weapon. Finally she settled on a fire poker and stood on just out of sight of the door so that she would be able to stop the intruder the moment that they walked in. As soon as the door opened she lifted the poker into the air and started to take a swing. Luckily she was able to stop mid-swing when she realized that it was one of Johnny's guards. "Holy shit Paul. You just almost took a poker to the back."

Paul smiled at her in a way that suggested he could have handled whatever damage she'd thrown his way which made sense because he was just shy of 6'6" and looked like before going into the henchman business he'd been a body builder. "Sorry to startle you Ms. Spencer. Michael was supposed to have let you know I was headed this way."

"Ms. Spencer? What's with all the formality Paul?" She asked as she grabbed her phone off of the coffee table only to discover that it was dead. That explained why Michael hadn't been able to tell her about Paul being on the way. "I thought we were friends."

"We both know that even when I called you Lulu that it wasn't my job or place to be your friend," Paul reminded her, shooting her a soft smile that never exactly fit his usually menacing features. "And that was when you were dating John. It's different when not that you're dating the detective."

She sighed knowing he was right. She could only imagine the scowl that Dante would have worn when he learned that she was on a first name basis with someone whose job was as illegal as Paul's. Once again she was struck by the realization of how the people who knew her before she was Dante's girlfriend must have been disappointed in how much she allowed him and their relationship to change her. It was like she'd allow him to blow out the spark that made her the vivacious personality that had been always remarking just how much of a Spencer she was.

"I'm guessing Michael never got a hold of you which means you don't why I'm here." Paul said all business in that way that guards not named Max or Milo always seemed to be. Rarely did anything ever seem to faze the guards and henchman that kept men like Johnny safe and powerful. She wondered if that was something they learned over time or an innate feature they were born with.

"You're just going to sit with him until either Michael or I can return right?"

Paul frowned knowing full well that she was not going to take the news he was about to share with her very well. "Actually I'm in charge of moving him."

"What do you mean moving him?"

"There is evidence that suggests that the location of this safe house will be compromised in the next couple of days. We need to move John before that happens."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Yes you can Paul. I won't tell." Lulu pleaded softly. "You can't just take him away from me," she replied as she gently grabbed the lapels of his suit.

She knew she was being dramatic. After all it was not like Paul had told her that he was taking Johnny away for months. No, she knew full well that this would only be long enough for Johnny to heal and Dante to find something new to dwell on. It would buy them time to figure out a course of action for the showdown that would eventually take place in the PCPD when Dante grilled Johnny about what happened that day at the docks. And yet even though she understood all of this it didn't make it hurt any less. The thought of not being able to see that special smirk that she knew was just for her made her heart break.

Paul frowned as he wrapped her up in a hug, breaking his usual protocol for just a moment before pulling back and explaining softly, "This is how it has be Lulu. Michael doesn't even know where I'm taking him. This way when you tell Dante that you have no idea where Johnny is it won't be a lie. It's in the best interest of everyone involved."

She nodded and quickly swiped away the stray tears that had fallen without her even noticing them.

"I've got to make a few phone calls outside. Would you mind waking him up and letting him know what's going on?" Paul asked, as though she were doing him a favor when they both knew that he was just giving Johnny and Lulu a little privacy.

She flashed him a grateful smile before crossing the room to where Johnny was still passed out on couch. She stared at the peaceful look on his face for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him look so happy. Early on when they were dating and Anthony was hell-bent on ruining the lives of nearly anyone he came across she used to muse that the only time Johnny seemed at ease was when he was sleeping. As soon as he closed his eyes and his head hit the pillow he looked his age. She sighed softly as she gently shook his shoulder.

He grimaced as he peered up at her through heavy-lidded eyes. His grimace quickly turned to a smile though when he realized that she was still there. He'd been certain that between the blood loss and painkillers he'd imagined her presence. "Hi…" he croaked as he struggled to sit up.

"Hey," she replied as she quickly reached out to help him. "You really need to recognize your limits Johnny."

"What limits? We both know that I do not believe in limits."

She smiled weakly though the memory of the irrational and destructive decisions he always seemed to make did little to brighten her mood. Especially when he was still nursing a gunshot wound. "You're too much sometimes."

"Nonsense," he said trying to suppress a groan as he stood from the couch. "All I need are a couple of these trusty painkillers Doc left me and I'll be ready to return to life as usual."

"Except you won't be returning to life as usual," Lulu told him solemnly. Her heart clenched only a little as she delivered the news. "Paul is outside and he's going to move you to another safe house."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Apparently it's been compromised. Dante and the PCPD are going to know to look here for you."

He frowned and ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to leave her. Not when he just felt like he was getting her back. After years of hoping she would give him another chance it seemed like it was finally going to happen. What if Dante convinced her that he was bad news for her? What if she realized that Dante was the better choice? He knew how on and off their relationship could be.

"It'll be okay Johnny," she whispered as she joined him. She could see the conflict and turmoil written all over his features. If the mood hadn't been so heavy she would have made a joke about the number of wrinkles he was sure to have from frowning so much. "This way you'll be safe. I don't understand why Dante is so obsessed with tracking you down, but we both know that he won't stop until he finds you."

"I doubt he spends this kind of effort looking for the bastard who shot me," he mused bitterly. He had a feeling that at this point Dante hated him enough that he would give the guy a medal.

"So you don't know who did it then?" The question had been plaguing her, but she just couldn't decide whether to ask it or not.

"No, but I wish I did so I could return the favor." His answer might have been a little too blunt and honest, but the fact that pills had yet to kick in had something to do with that. "All I know is they were cowards."

"What do you mean?"

"They hit me on the head from behind and while I was passed out they shot me."

"That doesn't sound like the work of a professional," Paul mused as he joined them.

"I don't think it was." Johnny admitted. "They were too sloppy."

Lulu watched as Johnny and Paul locked eyes. It was as if they were having a secret conversation. She knew that what they were both thinking is that the person would want to finish the job.

Paul grabbed the painkillers and reached out so Johnny could lean on him. "We need to go. Joe said there seems to be a lot of sudden activity at the PCPD."

Just before Johnny climbed into the car he turned and looked at Lulu. He was surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears. "I'll call you."

"Just please be careful Johnny. Don't forget I still have to tell you how I feel about you." She reminded him trying to forge a happy smile.

"I love you too Lulu." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Next time I see you I expect to get a real one of those too."

- J - & - L -

Maxie was in the middle of a heated phone call with an advertiser when Lulu walked in. Immediately she made an excuse about having an emergency and rushed off the phone. As soon as it hit the receiver she demanded, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Johnny was shot yesterday. I went to make sure he was okay."

Maxie knew that she should have judged Lulu openly. After Lulu was still dating Dante but because she always had a soft spot for Johnny when it came to her best friend she instead smiled. "Well it's a good thing I lied to Dante and said that you crashed at my place last night."

"You talked to Dante?"

"Yeah he called me like fifty times this morning. Apparently he got home late last night and you weren't there. He tried calling you but you didn't answer. I told him that you were sleeping on my couch."

"And he bought it?"

"Of course he did especially because I started to scold him about working too much and not appreciating you as well as his lack of manners in regards to blowing up my phone. He rushed off the phone the second he got the chance." Maxie knew that her high strung personality was often more than the average person could handle. Because she was a bit of a bitch she often used that knowledge to her advantage.

Lulu shot her a friend a gracious smile. It was hard to believe that there was a time in her life she would have gladly gone to jail to rid herself of Maxie.

"I can't believe you spent the night with him."

"It wasn't like that Maxie. He can barely move without groaning."

"I bet you made him groan," Maxie teased before turning serious. "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses. You should never quit on a guy who was willing to go to prison for you."

- J - & - L -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WISH THIS WAS BETTER. I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING DONE FOR YA'LL. NEXT CHAPTER MICHAEL AND ABBY WILL RETURN! ALSO HOW WILL DANTE REACT TO JOHNNY BEING GONE? YA'LL ARE THE BEST. - KRISTINE. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I BET YA'LL ARE SHOCKED RIGHT NOW! YOUR KIND WORDS LAST CHAPTER TOTALLY AMAZED ME. THANKS SO MUCH! - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISLCAIMER: YEAH, NO. **

- J - & - L -

Lulu groaned as she walked into the loft she shared with Dante and flopped down onto the worn leather couch. At just after midnight it was actually early for her to be home. Normally she made a point to stay out until she was sure that Dante would be so dead asleep that her climbing into bed wouldn't stir him. In fact since spending the night with Johnny nearly a week ago she had only had a handful of conversations with Dante and nearly all of them surrounded the topic of how it was terrible they kept missing each other. Actually it was mostly him complaining and her saying things like the Haunted Star is just doing so great that I feel terrible for complaining. Tonight though she was so dead on her feet that Abby had finally dismissed her assuring Lulu that between her and Ethan the Haunted Star would survive without her.

She frowned as she reached down to pull off the painful heels that Maxie always swore looked so good on her that they made up for the pain they caused. Just about everything from her head to her toes ached. Even her heart ached whenever she thought about how she hadn't heard from Johnny even once since he left with Paul. According to Michael whoever was feeding Dante information was doing a good job of making it difficult for Johnny to stay in one place. In fact Michael heard from Paul daily, but that was without actually speaking to him. Instead it seemed Paul would pay a convenience store clerk to call someone in the organization who would report to Michael that both Johnny and Paul were fine. She hated the secrecy though she could understand its importance. This hunt for Johnny seemed to do nothing but make Dante even more focused on finding him.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she considered falling asleep right there on the couch. The bed seemed way too far away. She was literally half asleep when suddenly Dante's voice startled her. "Hmmm," she groaned as she opened her eyes and found that he was practically standing over her. His typically shaggy hair was starting to fall into his eyes suggesting that he hadn't made taking care of his appearance any more of a priority than his relationship.

"I asked why you were sleeping out here," Dante clarified as he lifted his legs so he could join her on the couch before setting them down on his lap. He thought for a second he felt her tense at his touch, but figured it was just because she was still half asleep.

"Sorry I was just too tired to make it to the bedroom." She did her best to ignore the small circles he was tracing her hand. After all if she thought about them she might be likely to pull her hand away and that wouldn't solve any problems.

The moment she got back from spending the night with Johnny she'd thought about breaking up with Dante. It was obvious that she didn't love him and that her heart still belonged to Johnny. After talking to Maxie though it became clear that that wasn't the best idea. Dante would want to know why they were breaking up. He would assume that it had something to do with Johnny. From there it would only spur his need to find him even more. They decided that even though she didn't want to it was in their best interest for her to keep pretending that she was in love with Dante. The only problem was that it seemed it was harder for her to pretend than she had initially considered. It would have helped if she were at least conflicted about how she felt about the two men. Still it seemed every time she really thought about her relationship with Dante she found that there was something else about it that she wasn't a fan of.

Dante nodded, releasing a deep breath before shooting her one of his trademark lopsided smiles that always used to make her smile instinctively smile back. "Things are pretty bad with us aren't they?"

She was happy that the lighting was dim or he would have seen her eyes widen in panic. "We're just both so busy."

"It's more than that Lulu. I can't remember the last time we made love."

On the outside she nodded in understanding and seemed upset about the way things were going for the two of them. On the inside she was cringing at the thought of climbing into bed with him. "You've just been pouring yourself into work and the Haunted Star has been doing so well."

"Listen the moment I find Johnny Zacchara and make sure that he was gets what is his I'm going to take you on a date."

"I know that you don't like when I ask questions about your work, but I can't understand why you're searching for Johnny. According to rumor mills he was the one who was shot. I didn't think the police searched for victims that didn't want to report."

Dante's face noticeably hardened. "You sound like Michael." He noted bitterly.

"It was just an observation Dante. Don't get upset."

"I'm just sick of the people I love acting like I'm a bad guy because I'm doing my job. Johnny Zacchara is a known criminal and while he might have been shot and is technically a victim the PCPD is interested to know why someone would be trying to shoot him."

Lulu glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but notice that his eye was twitching. If she didn't know better she would have guessed that he was keeping something to himself.

"Anyway let's not talk about Zacchara. I want to talk about us. I want to make sure we really are okay because I love you Lulu. You're the best part of my life right now and the best thing that has ever happened to me, but you already knew that, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Good," he replied before leaning over to softly kiss her forehead before telling her softly, "And that's why when I find Zacchara I'm going to make you my wife."

It was the words that every girl wanted to hear. Yet all she could think was make me your wife. Instead of saying I'm going to ask you to marry me he basically said you will marry me. She realized that he was staring at her expectantly. She wasn't sure what to say though. She doubted that he wanted to hear what she was really feeling which obviously was a resounding no. Luckily her phone started to chirp and saved her.

"Ignore it," he implored in a voice so whiny she considered asking him if he was a child.

She reached down and pulled it out of her purse. It was Michael, but she lied. "It's Ethan. I'm sure they need me back down there because there's a situation."

"Don't go Lulu. There are better uses of our time."

"Would you ignore a call from the PCPD?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly," she said before moving to the balcony where she could take the call privately. "Hey," she said in a voice that was calm and even despite the fact her nerves were a mess. She couldn't figure out why he would be calling her unless something important had happened with Johnny.

"Hey I called the Haunted Star but Abby said you went home."

"Yeah I was kind of in zombie mode so Abby sent me home. What's going on?"

"If I give you an address can you meet me there?"

"Of course," she said wishing she'd brought a pen out here with her so she could write it down. "But Michael you still haven't told me what's going on. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah no everything's fine. Johnny is going to call you, but we want to make sure the line is secured just in case Dante doesn't trust you as much as he says he does."

"That make sense," Lulu said. She could feel her heart starting to pound in her chest in excitement.

"I'm going to text the address to Abby. She can make you at Kelly's and you can go there together."

"Thank you so much Michael," Lulu said as she turned to make her way back into the loft. She jumped nearly a mile high when she turned around and saw Dante standing almost in front of the sliding glass door staring at her. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open and going back inside. "There's been a mix up with our books. I'm going to go back in to fix it."

"I'll come with you," he suggested.

"No I've got it. You probably have to be in early anyway."

"I meant what I said Lulu," he said as he watched her grabbed a different pair of heels from beside the front door before pulling her jacket on.

She nodded and flashed a smile before quickly rushing to peck his cheek. "I'll see you later." It was only after she was gone that she realized she never told him that she loved him too. She wondered if he'd noticed.

- J - & - L -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AH! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! I'LL DO MY BEST TO WORK ON THE NEXT UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ALSO YOU KNOW I WISH THE WRITERS WOULD JUST GIVE JOHNNY AND LULU ANOTHER REAL CHANCE. I REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THEY DON'T PLAY UP A TRIANGLE BETWEEN JOHNNY, LULU, AND DANTE. IT WOUD MAKE FOR A GREAT STORYLINE. ANYWAY THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING IN! - KRISTINE. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEP I'VE TRIED NOT TO KEEP YOU WAITING AS LONG! - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: UH, NO. **

- J - & - L -

"Michael's been so worried," Abby admitted as she linked arms with Lulu and they briskly made their way to the warehouse that Michael had texted her the address to. She had been hesitant about leaving Ethan to close up, but she figured Lulu would care about more about getting a chance to talk to Johnny than the Haunted Star. Plus she was able to leave one of the guards to supervise just in case Ethan decided not to complete the checklist she'd quickly written down for him. "He was actually in the middle of a meeting when he got word from about Johnny finally locating a secure phone to get a hold of you."

"Has he had to fill in for Johnny a lot?" Lulu asked, surprised to know that Johnny would have left Michael such a big job despite his relative newness in the Zacchara organization. While she knew the two of them had grown close she hadn't realized that Johnny valued and trusted Michael this much. Then again Johnny had always claimed that it didn't take him long to decide how he felt about a person. Good or bad, it only took him a relative short time to make his opinion. Once it was made it was nearly impossible to change.

"More than I think he imagined," Abby said as they neared the docks. She always found it interesting that despite there being over forty warehouses in Port Charles, the majority of them were owned by Sonny Corinthos and Johnny. In fact Michael had once told her that there were probably only three that were used to for legal and upstanding businesses. "Then again I think everyone else had a defined niche and Michael just sort of seemed the obvious person to take the meetings."

"I wonder how Jason and Sonny will react when they get wind of that."

"Carly left a winded message on his phone last night asking why he was so insistent about putting his life in jeopardy so I'm sure they're both already aware." If Johnny hadn't been such a decent guy Abby probably would have agreed with Carly. After all, she hadn't exactly meant to date a mobster when she started seeing him. Still that was where she was in her life now and honestly Johnny had done more the two of them in a short time than anyone could have guessed. "They're all so concerned for him, but it's sad that they don't understand that trying to control him does nothing but push him further away."

"It's easier to see when you're on the outside," Lulu murmured thinking back to her anger towards Johnny for being so willing to take Michael under his wing. She had thought she knew so much better for her cousin then. Only now did she realize that the life they wanted for him was not the life he wanted for himself and that that should count for something even if they didn't want it to. "Remember you're talking to the girl who agreed with Dante that he should admit to killing Claudia."

"You couldn't have known what would happen to him. No one could have," she reminded her. "And anyway you're supporting him now which should count for something. I know he really appreciates having you on his side. I think it makes him feel like he's at least not fighting against the wishes of his entire family."

"You know what's weird is I don't know how we could have thought Michael would end up doing something different with his life. Does that make sense? He was never exposed to anything different. Dante acts like being in Michael's life for a year should have made a difference but I think that's ridiculous. If you grow up learning how to fight the law then the last thing you can do is turn around and work for it."

"Unless you're your brother," Abby pointed out.

Lulu chuckled softly. "I think that had more to do with getting back at my father and less to do with an actual desire to be a cop. Then I think he continued doing it because I think it fit the lifestyle he was trying to live with Elizabeth."

"This is it I think," Abby said.

Lulu glanced at her nervously. She always thought this part of Port Charles was a particularly terrifying place late at night. It didn't help that Sonny and Johnny paid to keep it dark so that it was harder to identify whatever it was that they were shipping in and out of the small harbor town.

Abby tentatively tapped on the door just like Michael had instructed. She held her breath and waited until she heard the sound of a lock being removed. Michael smiled and quickly ushered both of them in before closing and locking the door again. "Sorry we just can't be too precautious with Dante lurking two steps behind every time we look over our shoulder. Did you have a hard time convincing him to let you leave?" He asked as he quickly pecked Abby's check and draped his arm her around her shoulders.

"No. He offered to go to the Haunted Star with me, but I was able to convince him otherwise." Lulu explained, glancing around and taking in a basically empty warehouse. There was a man in the corner that she recognized as being Vinnie. He was reading a magazine and had his gun sitting on the table beside him.

"We have someone tailing Dante just in case. Vinnie's job is to let us know if Dante's tail says he leave the apartment in the next hour. Johnny stressed that he didn't want you to be put in danger all in the name of a phone call." Michael told her, reiterating the words the caller had said twice for emphasis only an hour and a half earlier. "Here the phone is in here," he said, motioning for her to follow him to a small office. "He said he would call at exactly 1:00 a.m. which is in," he paused to glance at his watch, "two minutes."

"Thanks Michael," she said, noting just how much older he looked in the navy long-sleeve shirt he was wearing. If Carly could have seen him now she would have pointed out how much he looked like Sonny. "You know your Dad might not like what you are doing, but I'm sure he would be proud of how good of a job you are doing."

"That's debatable," he said briefly sporting a small smile. "I think my not working for Johnny is the only thing he and Dante could ever agree on."

She started to make a joke about how she never would have guessed that would happen when the phone started to ring. She glanced at Michael and only picked it up when he nodded. "Johnny?"

"It's Paul. I just wanted to make sure we didn't get intercepted. I'm handing the phone to him now."

She paused and heard a soft rustle as the phone was exchanged and Paul more than likely urged Johnny to be careful just in case Dante figured out a way to tap this call. She remembered Johnny saying the only way to really protect a secret is to not sure it with anyone, not even yourself.

"Hey Lulu," Johnny said, his voice soft.

She smiled thinking for a moment that if she hadn't known better she would have guessed there was a sleeping child in the room that he was trying not to disturb. "Hi."

"I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner. There have been a lot of moves."

"I know. I've been kept in loop." She assured him. It was always a little startling when one of his henchmen would show up at the Haunted Star to pass on a message before leaving as suddenly as they arrived. Still their news always put her at least at ease. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Believe me this whole running business isn't as glamorous as they make it seem in the movies. Then again you already know that."

She bit her lip and thought back to their time in New York. If she closed her eyes she knew she could still hear the beauty he would bring to life right there in their small apartment. If she was honest she had always thought that maybe if they could have made that life work then they would have both been happy. Then again she knew that was the dreams of a naïve girl. Now she understood what she hadn't then. Johnny would never be able to be someone other than a Zacchara.

"You still there?" He asked after nearly a minute of prolonged silence.

"Of course," she said. "I was just thinking about our time on the run together. You never looked more at peace than you did at the piano."

"I've been playing again to pass the time. I think it's driving Paul up the wall, he doesn't exactly appreciate classical music." Johnny joked. Paul had been begging for something more along the lines of Bon Jovi or even Boston. "I wrote you another song."

She gasped softly. "I wish you could play it for me."

"I will."

"How long do you think I'll have to wait for that?"

Johnny swallowed and paused knowing that she wouldn't want to hear this news. "It might be a while. I know that Paul's wife is due in the next two weeks so a replacement is coming."

"I wish I could come with them," she admitted, not caring that it made her sound needy.

"I wish you could too, but then he'd really never give up this intense search to find me."

She frowned thinking back to his indignation at her question only an hour ago. "I've never seen him this obsessed."

"Neither have we which is why I want you to be careful Lulu. Listen people think well there are rumors that it might have been him who-" Johnny started.

Lulu was listening intently when the door to the office flew open. She glanced at the door and saw that Michael looked almost frenzied.

"Dante just left the apartment and is headed in the direction of the Haunted Star. You need to leave now." Michael demanded.

"I can just tell him that I went to Maxie's after," Lulu said not wanting to get off the phone. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet.

"That won't work. He already seems suspicious of you. We can't chance him finding out that you came here to talk to Johnny. There's no telling what he'll do."

She frowned and returned to her phone call. "I need to-"

"Go," he finished for her. "I know. I heard. I'll call again soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Before I go what were you saying?" She asked thinking back to the discussion they were having right before Michael burst in. He'd sounded more intense and serious than usual.

Johnny sighed. "It doesn't matter. Not right now at least. I'll call again soon. Please take care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Lulu."

"Says the guy on the run," she pointed out smiling despite the fact that her heart felt like it breaking.

"Just be careful. I love you Lulu and I can't wait until you can say that back to me."

She bit her lip and frowned when she heard the dial tone. She glanced at Michael who seemed an odd mixed of alarmed as well as sad.

"Vinnie is going to take you a shortcut and you should beat him there since he is on foot." Michael instructed as he lead her back to where Abby was waiting.

"Before I go Johnny was saying that there were rumors concerning Dante." 

Michael stared at her for a minute contemplating whether or not it was his place to tell her. "It doesn't matter right now," he assured her knowing that she would never be able to live her life normally with Dante if she knew what everyone suspected, that Dante had been the one to shoot Johnny in the first place.

She paused, sensing that he was hiding something. Still she knew that there was a reason he was keeping it from her.

- J - & - L -

"Detective Falconeri," Ethan greeted in surprise as he continued to wash glasses. His tone bordered just on antagonistic. "To what do we owe such a late night visit? Not trying to shut us down are you?"

Dante rolled his eyes silently wishing as usual that he cared for Lulu's family more. "Where's Lulu?"

Before Ethan could say anything Lulu emerged from the back along with Abby.

"Dante what are you doing here?" Lulu asked, focused on making sure that her tone was more surprised and less irritated.

Dante shrugged as buried his hands in his pockets. "I thought I would walk you home. You know how dangerous it is out there."

"I could have managed. I do every night."

"You know you two can go ahead and go. Ethan and I can finish closing up." Abby suggested mostly because she needed Dante to leave. She couldn't even stand being in his presence. All she wanted to do was lash out at him. There was so much that she couldn't tell Lulu all because she knew that it would make Lulu just as angry at Dante as she was. That would be fine if Lulu didn't have to continue to pretend she was in love with him in the name of protecting Johnny.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked not wanting to leave with him.

"They can handle it. It's just a damn casino Lulu. I'm sure even Ethan could count the money you brought in tonight."

Again Lulu wondered how she had fallen under his spell in the first place.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT'D YOU THINK? I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. YA'LL ARE SIMPLY AMAZING? IS ANYONE WATCHING ANY OF THE NEW FALL ABC SHOWS? I'M IN LOOOOVE WITH REVENGE AND ONCE UPON A TIME! - KRISTINE. **


End file.
